Oh My Sempai
by Nikki-Nightt
Summary: Isabel Martinez is a normal girl. She's a high school freshman who's been dragged through the mud all her life and is now trying to find an easier life in a new state, town and school. She quickly learns that nothing in this world will ever be easy, especially not for her.


**Prologue **

There's a white hallway, and this is hallway is in a brown school, and this brown school is on top of a green, lush landscape. In this hallway lies a boy in a pool of his own blood and this boy, is my Sempai. The girl on her knees crying is not me though. I'm the one standing there, completely emotionless as I watch the blood pool around my Sempai. The only thought in my head is…Oh My Sempai.

Chapter One

"I'm Isabel." I said to the boy sitting next to me. We were sitting in the massive school auditorium. The boy next to me was handsome, with distant Aryan features and shaggy dirty blonde hair. It was long for a boy but not too long and had bright blonde streaks through it. He turned to me with a soft expression and with a velvet voice said,"Erik." the perfect name for him. I smiled and blushed a bit as his hazel eyes sparkled. Then something strange happened. That strikingly handsome boy blushed too, and I instantly knew we'd be friends. We talked for a while and we even laughed until the teachers and staff began to talk and then we all fizzled out into silence. When that was all over we went on to our classes and it was official I was a public schooler. It was a nice change the snickering and evil eyes of Catholic Private School. I was past the point of no return and was no longer the evil prostitute that people thought I was in Catholic School. I guess the past is the past though so it should be let go of. Now weeks went on as the hours ticked by and I adjusted to my huge new school. I had two classes with Erik which was nice because I knew someone. I ate with him and his friends at lunch but Erik was really the only one who talked to me though. Soon I was just quiet, a smile always on my unspeaking lips. I walked down the same hallways and went to the same classrooms everyday. I was that cheery little girl that nobody knew, the girl that nobody cared about. Soon people began to make fun of me, and I ignored them at first because it wasn't that bad, until it got worse, that is. Finally I couldn't take it anymore so I just got quiet. I lost my voice and it just wouldn't come back. I couldn't talk, not even if I wanted to. My mouth was stitched shut. Well at least I actually had friends, and I talked to them in my own way, nodding and smiling and writing things down or texting them. Still, I was a haunted child, haunted by the fact that I was afraid. It wasn't all about the teasing after all that was just the final push factor. Long before that I had been afraid. Afraid that I had nothing left, afraid that I would be hurt but most of all I was deathly afraid of love. I couldn't- and wouldn't- let myself fall in love. It was a stupid, improbable thing that I really didn't need in my life anyway. It was too much and caused stress and depression in my life so why should I have to deal with it? I didn't want it so I didn't strive for it. Yes, somewhere in my heart I knew this would happen because I wanted it too but still I never asked for this. I never asked for any of this, however I did cause it. Yes, this is my complete and total fault. I killed my Sempai; He's dead because of me but that doesn't matter right now because it'll all be explained in due time. Now I had been silent for 2 weeks now and it was still nice and warm outside, summer heat not yet turning to the cool fall yet but instead falling somewhere in between. It was lunch time and I was sitting outside with Erik, munching on sandwich. We were sitting on the loading dock plate for the back of the auditorium. Suddenly Erik looked at me and chuckled. I looked at him with a puzzled look and he just shook his head, "Nothing. Its just you look a hamster the way you eat your sandwich." I glared at him fiercely and he laughed more, "It's a complement. You look adorable." he replied, reading my mind like always. I glared more as he laughed and I shook my head, eating my sandwich. Erik looked ate his food and I took out my Iphone and played some music. I missed singing and it tortured me but I just couldn't do it so I swayed alone to the music and giggled when Erik sang along like a dork. He was cute and apparently so was I. When we finished lunch I leaned against the back of the closed dock gate and took out my sketch book and charcoal. Erik watched me and smiled, scooting over to me and sitting next to me. He leaned over and said softly, "Can I see?" he asked curiously and I nodded once, blushing a bit because he was so close to me. He smiled tenderly as he watched me move my slightly lifted hand and fingers across the paper, guiding the charcoal that blackened my finger tips. His smile widened and I could see his eyes sparkle in the corner of mine. I smiled too and he blinked and looked at me closer, "Is that a-a smile?" he asked and I looked at him in shock and blushed. Erik blushed too and laughed, putting his hand over mine and making me blush even more. Erik's smile faded and as the sunlight hit his hazel eyes, making them sparkle, a shiver fell over both of us but right as we started to sway toward each other the bell rang. We both jumped and pulled away, closing up our things and slinging our book bags over our shoulders. We walked inside together and parted at the stairs, him going down and me going up as he called, "Bye Bell!" he had a nickname for me which was cute, he was cute. I bite my lip softly as I walked to class and when class was over I walked to my next class, meeting Erik in the hall and walking with him. I sighed softly and he looked at me, saying, "Come on its Theater class, it'll be fun." He playfully nudged me with his arm and I laughed softly, shaking my head. We sat in the auditorium in the row behind everyone and listened to the teacher talk on. I sighed and pulled out my phone, 'Mr. Michaels talks too much. He makes me sleepy.' Erik chuckled softly, "Tell me about it." he said softly and put his arm around my shoulders. I smiled softly, yawning and leaned my head on his chest. These were the moments that made me love Erik-Sempai half to death.


End file.
